In the past, multimedia content presentations, such as television programs, are formatted to include segments of primary media content (i.e., the television show) and empty segments in which secondary content such as station identifiers, news updates, location or region specific content, and other content can be inserted. Insertion was performed by transmitting the secondary content during an appropriate time relevant to the primary media content. As streaming digital media has become more common, compression based file formats for storing and transmitting video data have been developed.